<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't We Just Leave the Monster Alive? by euphrosynos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787781">Can't We Just Leave the Monster Alive?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphrosynos/pseuds/euphrosynos'>euphrosynos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Past Child Abuse, i dont like giving out spoilers but yeah, only on some chapters tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:07:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphrosynos/pseuds/euphrosynos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tentang anak manusia yang menjadi monster, dan monster yang ingin jadi anak manusia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Huening Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can't We Just Leave the Monster Alive?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>omg yes i write another one before i continue Hello Tutorial im so so sorry :((</p><p>the thing is, my mother tongue obviously Bahasa indonesia but nowadays i'm having a hard time remembering words in bahasa... so even when im writing in bahasa i'm using dictionaries the same way as when i'm writing in english. but, ofc im more comfortable using bahasa hence why this is in bahasa even though the first draft is in english. just as a note, i am NOT abandoning Hello Tutorial!! I'm continuing it as i continue my other drafts, tho english ones would obviously take longer time to finish.</p><p>im gonna try to post the english version too, but no promises :(((</p><p>pls forgive me, i have 25 children to feed :(((</p><p>and for the shameful promotion, follow me on twitter @euphrosynth and we might be friends!! ouo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kai mengerjapkan mata. Berusaha ia cerna apa yang di pandangannya, mengedip sekali dan dua kali. Menghela napas berat, ia menopang tubuhnya untuk terbangun dan mengambil posisi duduk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Langit abunya tak berubah, dahan rambat yang bertengger di sana pun belum tumbuh lagi. Furnitur yang bisu bersandar ke dinding juga tak ada ubahnya meski 13 tahun telah lalu. Paling yang kentara ialah langit di balik jendela saja. Bintang-bintang semalam telah berganti langit biru cerah sarat awan. Jendela yang membingkai dunia luar nun jauh darinya, dunia luar hanya hadir dalam imajinasinya saja. Terhalangi tingginya menara ini, tempat ia bersinggah sejak berumur 4 tahun, dan dirinya sendiri. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Di titik ini rasanya Kai tak mau banyak protes, karena rasa marahnya telah menguap entah kapan dan pergi kemana. Ujung telunjuknya menari menyusuri </span>
  <em>
    <span>choker </span>
  </em>
  <span>beludru yang mengikat di leher, padahal ia tidak terikat ketat, namun bagi anak lelaki itu rasanya tetap sesak. Itulah bukti kalau Kai. . .  sama sekali tidak normal. Kata orang-orang itu, batu di tengahnya untuk menekan kekuatan yang ada dalam dirinya. Warnanya hitam, tak berbayang dan tak merefleksikan apapun, seperti ruang hampa tanpa akhir yang tidak membiarkan cahaya biar secercah untuk masuk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kai tak pernah berhenti bertanya, untuk apa semesta memberikannya kekuatan ini? Kekuatan yang membentuk kehendaknya. Kekuatan yang membuatnya bisa memporak-porandakan negara ini jika ia mau, barang sekadar terlintas di pikiran saja. Ketika suasana hatinya berubah dan dirinya menginginkan sesuatu, seketika kabut hitam muncul dari penjuru tubuh Kai. Kabut gelap nan dingin yang menyelimutinya sejak lahir.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tak peduli berapa kali orang-orang itu mengatakan padanya betapa dengkinya mereka pada Kai karena memiliki kekuatan yang awalnya tak masuk di akal karena begitu kuatnya, begitu mengerikannya. Kemampuan ini tak pernah membuatnya bahagia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bahagia itu seperti apa saja sebenarnya ia masih tak mengerti.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ucapan selamat tinggal dari ibunya terakhir kali masih ia ingat begitu jelas,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Benar! Pergi dari kehidupanku, anak terkutuk! Seharusnya dari awal saja kamu kubuang! Terkutuk, kamu terkutuk! Kenapa jadi aku yang harus melahirkan monster sepertimu!?’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, katanya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Titisan iblis!’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, katanya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kai kecil masih ingat malam dimana ia dibawa pergi, waktu itu umurnya persis 4 tahun. Malam ketika ia terbangun dalam kereta kuda, dini hari di tempat yang kiranya adalah hutan. Sayang, tebakannya benar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ini dimana…?” Kai kecil bergumam, mengetuk jendela di belakang sang kusir. Jendelanya kecil, Kai saja sepertinya tidak bisa menyelip bahkan jika ia berusaha. Kusennya terbuka hanya 1-2 cm saja, membiarkan udara malam masuk, menghilangkan sesak ruang kereta kuda gelap tempat Kai duduk.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kai bersumpah melihat kusir itu melirik padanya, hanya sepersekian detik, namun tak menjawab.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kai mengusap kedua matanya, rasa kantuk masih berat bertengger di kedua kelopak mata kecilnya. Ia berusaha untuk mengenali kusir itu. Tubuhnya tak tergolong besar namun tegap, posturnya terlalu baik buat seorang kusir, dan semerbak bau </span>
  </em>
  <span>peppermint</span>
  <em>
    <span> begitu kentara di ruang sempit itu. ‘Pasti dia sering suka merokok’, pikirnya.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Benar saja, seling beberapa waktu, pria itu menarik sebatang rokok dari saku di dada kanannya.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Uh… Ini hutan? Kenapa aku ada di hutan?” Kai bertanya, sedikit was-was. Berusaha keras ia ingin mengenali siapa orang ini, namun sulit sebab cahaya yang masuk hanyalah cahaya bulan remang yang terinterupsi pepohonan terus-terusan dan setengah wajah saja yang terlihat dari kursi belakang.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sang kusir masih bisu, tatapannya tegas menghadap depan, seolah jalan gelap itu jauh lebih menarik daripada anak umur 4 tahun yang penasaran kenapa ia sendirian di tengah hutan malam-malam. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kantuk mulai mereda, bocah itu akhirnya mengenali siapa kusir misterius ini. Kang Taehyun namanya, kalau tak salah.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pengawal yang selalu berjalan dua langkah di belakangnya. Mereka hampir tidak pernah terlibat dalam percakapan, Kai rasa. Belum lama jua ia ditugaskan jadi pengawalnya. Jabatan ini adalah seksi tumbal kalau kata pekerja yang lain. Mengingat siapapun yang memegang tanggung jawab ini harus siap mati barang salah sedikit menyinggung Kai kecil.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Buat Kai, Kang Taehyun baik. Sejauh yang ia ingat, Kang Taehyun tak banyak bicara. Berbeda dengan yang lain yang selalu saja membicarakan Kai di belakang, seolah bocah kecil itu tak bisa mendengarnya. Padahal, Kai dengar semua, ia ingat semuanya. Yang selalu ia camkan dalam hatinya hanyalah, jangan sampai semua kata-kata kotor yang tak seharusnya anak umur 4 tahun dengar itu, mempengaruhinya.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yang ia inginkan hanyalah, orang-orang berhenti memanggilnya monster.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Setelah setengah menit berlalu dan Kang Taehyun tak kunjung membuka suara, isyarat kentara ia tak harus banyak bertanya.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sekian jam mereka lalui bisu, sampai akhirnya ia mendengar derit pintu besi terbuka. Kai melompat cepat dari kursinya untuk mengintip dari jendela kecil. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Di hadapannya adalah rumah yang besar, meskipun tak sebesar rumah orang tuanya. Dindingnya remang bercahayakan obor-obor kecil. Menjulang disusun bata-bata kapur yang telah melumut dimakan waktu, warnanya pun telah berubah menghitam. Di balik yang sepertinya gedung utama adalah menara tinggi tanpa lubang di bagian bawahnya, hanya dua jendela dekat atap, mungkin ada jendela lagi di sisi yang lain, pikir Kai. Pintu utamanya yang masif terbuka setengah, seorang wanita paruh baya berdiri di ambangnya. Seperti menunggu seseorang, kemungkinan besar menunggu dirinya. Siapa lagi yang berani bertamu menjelang pagi?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ia turun dari kereta dibantu Kang Taehyun, memijakkan kakinya di tanah kerikil. Kepalanya tak henti melirik kesana kemari. Sekian jam ia tahan setengah mati rasa penasaran yang begitu menggebu di hati Kai kecil.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Apakah ia dibuang?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Atau seseorang akan melakukan percobaan-percobaan aneh pada dirinya?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Atau orang tuanya akhirnya memutuskan untuk membunuhnya?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, seandainya ia tahu, Kai berharap ia mati saja hari itu.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wanita paruh baya itu menggenggam tangan dan menggiring--setengah menyeret--Kai, membuat genggaman tangannya pada Taehyun terlepas paksa. Bocah itu bisa merasakan genggaman yang mengerat namun terlambat, seolah tak ingin lepas. Kai menoleh ke belakang, Kang Taehyun berdiri di ambang pintu dengan ekspresi… sedih?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Ma-’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Af’, katanya tanpa suara.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lalu pintu itu tertutup.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kai terengah-engah, setengah mati tungkai kecilnya mendaki ratusan anak tangga yang jadi satu-satunya jalan menuju ruangan di bagian paling atas menara yang ia lihat tadi. Wanita paruh baya yang menyeretnya bernapas berat saja tidak. Kai hanya bisa menatap dengan rasa tak percaya.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Halo… Aku Kai. Umurku 4 tahun.”,  Kai berusaha berbicara meski harus diselipi napasnya yang tersengal-sengal.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kalau kamu benar bukan monster, jadi anak baik dan diam. Jangan buat masalah.”, ia berbalik lalu mengunci Kai dalam ruangan itu.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kai kecil panik, seketika suara ledakan terdengar dan begitu ia sadar, kawah kecil terbentuk di bawah kakinya, lantai yang sebelumnya rata kini retak-retak dan cekung. Buru-buru ia mengatur napas dan merapalkan mantra yang ia selalu gunakan untuk mensugesti dirinya sendiri.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>It’s okay, it will be okay. I’m here, alive and breathing. I’m standing against an iron door, it’s pretty cold. That lady just locked me in, but that’s okay, because everything will be okay.</span>
  <em>
    <span>” Kai terus mengulangi gumamannya, memuat informasi apapun mengenai lingkungan sekitar tempat ia berdiri. Udaranya, wanginya, segalanya.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Entah berapa jam ia habiskan menggedor pintu besi. Sisi tangannya memerah lecet dan Kai lelah. Kai tak ingat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, yang ia tahu hanyalah ia terbangun di atas tempat tidur empuk dan terselimuti kain tipis.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dua tahun pertama, Kai jadi kelinci percobaan.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Belasan orang datang setidaknya datang dua minggu sekali. Wajahnya tak ada yang terkenali, berjubah dan bertopeng. Selang berapa puluh menit setelah Kai melihat mereka masuk gerbang depan dari menaranya, sang wanita paruh baya tak bernama akan menjemputnya. Menemaninya melewati puluhan koridor bagai labirin, menuju ruangan luas dengan mezanin kaca di sisi kanan pintu. Tepat di tengahnya ialah tempat tidur rangka besi dan meja troli yang Kai tak ingin tahu isinya.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Awalnya baik-baik saja. Ia hanya diminta melakukan ini itu. Membuat emas dari udara, membuat beberapa orang melayang terbang, menghilangkan penyakit, masa muda yang kekal, dan sejenisnya. Jujur saja, ini hal baru juga baginya. Kebanyakan permintaan mereka adalah hal yang Kai tak pernah coba. Melihat raut bahagia orang-orang asing ini memberikan rasanya hangat untuknya. Baginya ini adalah jalan agar orang lain tak lagi mengasumsi kemampuannya hanyalah merusak saja. Ia juga bisa menciptakan dan memperbaiki.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Namun bulan-bulan setelahnya, Kai kecil mulai tidak menyukai percobaan-percobaan yang dilakukan padanya. Mereka mulai menempatkan Kai pada situasi tak menyenangkan. Orang-orang bertopeng itu menyakitinya. Mengikat Kai erat supaya ia tak bergerak dan memberikan rasa sakit di bagian-bagian tubuhnya. Katanya, ingin mengetahui batas dari kekuatan tanpa batas ini.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Awalnya Kai kecil ingin bertahan. Ia bertahan.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rasa sakit ini tak seberapa dengan orang-orang yang terluka karena kekuatannya meski tak sengaja.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tapi semakin lama mereka keterlaluan.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kai Kecil bertahan.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hingga semua percobaan itu dihentikan setelah Kai memaku dua orang berjubah ke dinding dengan tombak tanah dari bumi.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Semenjak hari itu, tak ada lagi percobaan menyakitkan. Hanya hari-hari yang ia habisi di menaranya tanpa tahu akhir. Interaksi manusia yang ia dapatkan sebelas tahun terakhir ini hanya “Makan,” dari wanita paruh baya waktu itu. Jemarinya terkadang terselip saat mendorong nampan berisi makanan, membuat tangannya yang kini keriput kentara untuk Kai.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hari itu berjalan begitu saja. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well</span>
  </em>
  <span>, tidak ada hal yang signifikan pula. Mungkin satu-satunya emosi yang tak mempengaruhi kekuatannya hanyalah rasa bosan saja. Melihat selama ini hari-harinya yang membosankan tak menimbulkan kejadian apapun. Kai telah kehilangan hitungan tanggal, yang jadi tolak ukur biasanya </span>
  <em>
    <span>cupcake </span>
  </em>
  <span>coklat ber-</span>
  <em>
    <span>filling </span>
  </em>
  <span>saus coklat kecil dengan </span>
  <em>
    <span>icing</span>
  </em>
  <span> merah muda rasa stroberi yang muncul di nampan makanannya. Itu berarti hari ulang tahun Kai.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ketika fajar mulai menyingsing, rasa kantuk mulai menyelimutinya. Kai masih nyaman bersandar di kusen jendela. Membiarkan angin malam mengacak rambutnya dengan lembut. Sejauh yang pandangannya mampu raih hanyalah kumpulan dedaunan menari bergerombolan. Mungkin sesekali berganti corak. Kadang menguning, kadang runtuh sama sekali lalu tertutupi kapas-kapas putih yang berangsur jatuh ke bumi. Minggu-minggu ini sepertinya akan datang musim panas karena sejuk angin musim semi rasanya mulai terlalu lembab dewasa ini.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mimpinya belakangan ini tak normal. Kai biasanya malah tak bermimpi. Tidurnya terlalu ringan untuk dibilang nyenyak. Suara kepakan sayap burung yang hinggap di kusennya saja bisa membuatnya terjaga seketika. Belakangan ini sering kali ia terbangun dengan air mata kering di pipinya dan kamar yang lebih berantakan dari semalam. Ia tak ingat mengapa. Mungkin sesuatu yang terjadi di mimpinya, dan sayangnya tak bisa ia ingat tentangnya apa saja.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terutamanya malam ini.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rasanya ia tak pernah merasa seterjaga saat ini. Sekian jam terakhir ia habiskan berganti berbagai posisi tidur. Setiap posisi yang ia kiranya nyaman tak menimbulkan kantuk dan rasa tenang sedikitpun. Sampai akhirnya kini ia mencoba untuk menutup matanya saja dengan harapan satu titik di beberapa jam ke depan ia bisa tertidur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tiba-tiba sesuatu memecah keheningan malam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suaranya menggema di semesta. Lolongan? Tangisan? Kai tak bisa membedakannya. Hanya saja dadanya mendadak begitu sakit, rasanya sesak kehabisan napas meski udara tak ada kurangnya di menara ini. Pandangannya mengabur, air mata yang menggenang kini jatuh deras ke pipinya lalu mengalir ke dagunya. Kai menangis sedu sedan. Sekujur tubuhnya ngilu, entah bagaimana ingatan mengenai tiga belas tahun tinggal di menara ini bermain di kepalanya dengan cepat. Seperti meminta Kai untuk tidak pernah lupa. Seluruh titik rasa sakit yang pernah ditimbulkan padanya dalam alasan eksperimen dahulu kembali. Seolah segala bekas luka yang membekas di kulit pucatnya menganga lagi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinding menaranya memutih bukan karena bersih, tetapi karena bunga es yang terbentuk di sana. Temperatur ruang berubah minus, setiap helaan napas Kai berubah jadi kabut putih tebal. Hidungnya membeku dan tangannya tak berhenti memukul dadanya keras, berusaha untuk mengusir rasa sesak itu pergi. Meraih apapun yang kiranya bisa jadi pegangan, Kai malah jatuh dari tempat tidur. Meringis ia akibat lutut dan tangannya terbentur lantai yang membatu akibat suhu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kai menangis dan berteriak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sakit… Sakit…” katanya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Selama ini ternyata sesakit ini.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tiga belas tahun lamanya Kai berusaha mengubur emosinya dalam-dalam. Begitu jauh sampai sang empunya sepertinya juga lupa kalau ia punya. Semuanya agar orang lain berhenti menganggapnya monster. Semuanya karena ia masih ingin jadi bagian dari mereka.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tapi sekarang ia tahu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Manusia-manusia itu justru adalah monster yang sebenarnya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Selama ini ia terlalu lugu. Ah, sudah berapa banyak orang yang menertawakan keluguannya yang begitu bodoh?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kai bangkit dari posisi ia bersimpuh, menemukan pintu besi menara telah terbuka dan seorang pria berbaju zirah berdiri diambangnya dengan ekspresi kaget bercampur takut yang terlalu mencolok. Rasa sedih sesak di hatinya beberapa detik lalu telah berganti amarah. Tangannya mengepal dan bergetar menahan segala emosi yang meluap setelah tertidur selama belasan tahun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Semua karena lolongan itu. Lolongan yang berbunyi bagai panggilan jiwa untuk Kai. Ia harus menemukannya. Ia harus menemuinya. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ia harus bertanya, “Apakah kamu juga bersedih?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaca jendela pecah dari segala penjuru akibat suhu yang berubah drastis dari dingin ke panas. Api berkobar membakar kamar Kai. Apinya bagai pelangi dan hangat untuk disentuh setidaknya bagi Kai. Pengawal tadi mungkin punya opini lain mengingat teriakannya begitu nyaring dari balik tirai api yang menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya. Lalu ia menghilang, bergantikan abu yang terbang tertiupkan angin panas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tungkainya melangkah melewati pintu, untuk pertama kalinya tak dikawal siapapun dan sebab kemauannya sendiri. Berlari kecil ia menuruni ratusan tangga itu lagi, dengan perasaan yang tak pernah ia kira berwujud. Amarah, sedih, bahagia, dan emosi-emosi lain yang Kai belum bisa namai membuncah dalam hatinya. Menciptakan euforia yang membuat jantungnya berdegup bagai burung Kolibri.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sampainya di anak tangga terakhir, menara itu runtuh di belakangnya. Teriakan panik bisa ia dengar dari segala penjuru. Yang kabur dan yang melawan, semuanya menemui kematian mereka di momen itu. Tak mengingat ruang mana saja yang jadi bagian memori menyeramkannya, Kai memutuskan untuk meruntuhkan dan membakar segalanya saja.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kai terus mengarah kemanapun kakinya pergi, menghancurkan apapun yang ada di hadapannya. Semua itu terinterupsi ketika Kai tiba-tiba ambruk terdorong baju zirah kotor yang entah kapan terakhir kali dipoles, diikuti suara keras bangunan yang runtuh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kang Taehyun,” Kai bergumam. Ternyata baju zirah itu ada pemakainya, ialah Kang Taehyun, satu-satunya penyelamat Kai di neraka ini. Taehyun terkadang menginterupsi eksperimen ketika raut Kai terlihat terlalu kesakitan. Seringnya tak berhasil, namun sekali dua kali setidaknya memberikan Kai waktu untuk bernapas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hai,” ujarnya pelan ditemani senyum hangat. Kai refleks turut tersenyum dan memeluk Taehyun. Dadanya sedikit ngilu terbentur besi, namun Kai tak peduli.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pelukan itu berbalas Taehyun yang meringis tajam dan ia batuk berdarah. Ibu jarinya bergerak pelan ingin mengusap percikan darah yang tak sengaja mengenai pipi Kai, namun tak sampai karena Kai segera melepas pelukan itu. Kai akhirnya menyadari darah pekat yang menggenang di bawah kakinya, mewarnai kakinya yang sebelumnya hitam karena menginjak abu menjadi merah. Sebilah kayu tajam yang jatuh entah dari mana menusuk Taehyun di abdomen kirinya. Memaku ksatria itu diam ke bumi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hatinya Kai mencelos, kini ia benar-benar mengacau. Ia sadar ini bukan lagi jadi balas dendam. Kehancuran ini hanya amarah saja. Dan amarah itu ikut membunuh setitik kebaikan terakhir di neraka ini.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tidak… Maafkan aku… Maaf…” Tak henti Kai meminta maaf karena ini semua karenanya. Karena ia monster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ssshh, it’s okay, it will be okay. You’re here, alive and breathing. You can escape from here, you’re a good and smart kid, right?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Taehyun tertawa kecil, akhirnya meraih pipi Kai dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir dan darah yang mulai mengering di sana,  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>None of this should’ve happened to anyone. They’ve hurt you so much but that’s okay, because everything will be okay.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sekarang, pergilah. Sebelum bala bantuan datang dan korban kembali berjatuhan,” lanjut Taehyun lirih, “Tak perlu lagi kamu membenci semesta, karena kamu adalah anak manusia yang punya kemampuan untuk mencinta. Tolong ingat itu setidaknya untukku, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tangan Taehyun sekali lagi terangkat, mengacak rambut Kai dengan lembut. Kai sempat mengangguk pelan sebelum tangan kuat itu jatuh lemas ke pangkuannya, membiarkan Kai menggenggamnya sebentar lagi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Berjalan ia tergopoh-gopoh, melalui runtuhan dinding yang berserakan dimana-mana tanpa alas kaki. Pikirannya kini hampa, hanya terisi keinginannya untuk pergi dari segala huru-hara ini. Di ujung matanya sudah terlihat pintu besi tanda ia sebentar lagi bisa bebas. Oh, sudah berapa ratus kali Kai memikirkan skenario ini sembari menatap gerbang itu dari jendela menaranya?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lihat? Aku akan… Aku telah menjadi monster yang sebegitunya kalian takuti.” Kai buka suara, menyadari wanita paruh baya--yang kini tua--jatuh bersimpuh di sampingnya. Pandangannya tak lepas dari gerbang besi, tapi lewat periferalnya ia menebak wanita itu sepertinya terluka, paling parah patah tulang, dan tidak bisa kabur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aku sudah menahan diri tapi aku tetap bisa meruntuhkan rumah raksasa ini ke tanah lewat pikiran saja.” lanjutnya lagi, “Dan semua orang telah mati.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kai berbalik, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah rumah. Terang ini bukan terang mentari pagi, tetapi api yang berkobar bagai tak tahu padam. Hasil karya besar pertamanya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kau… Haruskah aku membunuhmu juga?” Seketika kalimat itu terlontar, wanita itu berusaha bersujud meski tak kuasa. Memohon ampun untuk dibiarkan hidup, meminta maaf seperti kesurupan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cupcakenya</span>
  </em>
  <span>… ber-</span>
  <em>
    <span>filling </span>
  </em>
  <span>apa?” tanya Kai setelah beberapa lama.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C-coklat?” jawab wanita itu takut-takut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cupcake</span>
  </em>
  <span>-nya enak.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kai melangkah menjauh tanpa kata-kata lagi. Melewati gerbang tanpa masalah, ia berjalan memasuki hutan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ia berjalan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lalu berlari.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Berlari hingga kakinya tak terasa lagi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dan ketika matahari terbangun, ia sudah tak ingat apa-apa lagi.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>series ini sepertinya gak akan sampai panjang, maks. 11-12 chapter saja. but it will be such a ride :)</p><p>aku ga punya banyak tolak ukur untuk style menulis, and my writing style probably weird and unorthodox for most. but i do hope you'll be able to enjoy it otherwise. tell me what you think in the comment it will mean a lot to me!</p><p>terima kasih banyak sudah membaca ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>